


Our Ties

by kiddiluna



Series: Mates [1]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Dead!Kiara, Dead!Nala, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had only been a month since the death of their mates and Kovu has been fighting a internal battle ever since, but one day after stumbling upon Simba while out for a walk his control slip and he loses some of his control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Ties

A dark brown lion with a black mane was treading through the grass plains of the pride land as he came to a creek and stared down at his own reflection, his deep emerald green eyes that stared back at him with the scar on his face.

Slowly further away from the pride lands in which he called home he saw the leader of the Pride Lands soaking in the creek, as he stood there watching him intently before Simba moved from underneath the water and shook his fur.

Kovu felt his mouth go dry as he watched Simba flex his muscles when he stretched forward, when Simba suddenly looked his way causing the darker of the two lions to duck for cover in a nearby bush.

"Who's there?" Simba called when he heard the bush rustling at his side. Kovu knew he was not doing anything wrong but what had overcome him that made him want to hide from his own Father-In-Law. Slowly moving from his hiding space Kovu revealed himself.

"Kovu, you are spying on me?" Simba asked as he stepped towards Kovu as he looked at the younger slightly confused.

"I'm sorry Simba, I was not trying to spy it just I came out for a walk and I stumbled upon you and when you saw me I panic and hid." Kovu trailed off as he let his gaze travel from Simba's eyes to the grassy ground.

"Kovu, I know that it has not been long since we both lost our mates but I hope that you still feel comfortable to talk to me about anything" Simba says in a soothing voice.

Kovu snapped his head upward as he opened his mouth to say "I have been having urges."

"Urges... urges to do what?" Simba questioned.

"To dominate." Kovu said, Simba frowned slightly knowing that the lost of his daughter was taking a toll on the other lion due to it being so close to mating season.

 

"Kovu, you know I won't mind you finding another mate." Simba tells him as he gave gim a  
sympathetic smile. “Even if it is just for the passing of the season.

Kovu looks at Simba with blank eyes before walking over to him slowly, "My urges to dominate are not for just some random lioness, Simba it’s towards…. you.”

“What?” Simba says awestruck.

“What I’m trying to say is that I want to dominate you, Simba." Kovu confessed before he pounced onto Simba, knocking him to the grassy ground, pinning him  
onto his back.

"Kovu!” Simba yells trying to toss the other off of him. “You need to control yourself!" he tensed slightly once he felt Kovu began to nip and lick at his neck.

"I'm sorry Simba but I need this." Kovu said as he bit the crook in between his neck and shoulder marking him as his mate then thrusted himself inside Simba. “and in a few minutes you will too.”

Taking him like the animal he was, Kovu was ruthless taking everything he desired while not thinking of the possible negative outcomes it would have on the other. After several moments he soon was coming hard within Simba & Simba came mere seconds after him. Panting, he lay on top of Simba for several minutes before he slipped out of him.

"I'm sorry Simba." Kovu said as he licked the tears from Simba’s eyes.

"I know you are Kovu, but that doesn't changed the fact you did this to me." Simba murmured softly as he nuzzled into Kovu's neck before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like the new story. Please Leave Kudo and Comments.


End file.
